When
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: Talahilary ask to continue


A Black Panther Wolf story production

Random One shots of Hilary and other couplings

Warning: Most characters are OOC don't flame me for talking, loudness, rudeness, cussing, blah blah blah and all that other stuff now a word from our sponsers Duo and Sniper

Duo: My older sister was working real hard for this.

Sniper: No flames please here's the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Hilary or any other beyblade characters just one of the bit beast and blades.

It was nearly the start of Christmas break for Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny. Hilary was looking extra happy 'cause the Bliztkrieg Boys and Rei and Max were coming over for about 2 months.

" Woohoo! It's almost Christmas break! YEAH!" Tyson screamed out drawing the accidental attention of the students and teacher. Both Kenny and Hilary who tried to ignore the shout-out sweatdropped at Tyson's loudness.

" Hehe…. Whoops sorry people."

"Once again Tyson makes a fool of himself before school's ending, what a record Ty congrats." A sarcastic Hilary replied.

"C'mon Hills cut him some slack-"

"Yeah I've been training lately and u just sat on your sorry butt and was yelling out!" Tyson yelled.

'Oh you don't know the half of it Tyson you really don't' Hilary said looking at a black and blood crimson beyblade from her pocket.

Tyson's Dojo

Rei, Max, and the Blitzkrieg boys were already waiting for them inside. When Hilary saw Tala she felt a blush rising on her cheeks and desperately tried ti hide them. Unfortunately Kai and Bryan caught site of her blush and smirked evilly to each other.

"Hills are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Tala asked

"N-no I don't okay it's just the cold that's all"

"Okay if you say so"

Hilary felt something poking her on her butt and turned around and slapped that person really hard. It turns out that person was:

Tyson of course.

"Thank the gods! Thank you Hilary I've wanted to do that since forever but never had the time to thank you!" Kai exclaimed (the OOCness). Tala watched on feeling anger he had for Kai once before as he saw him hug Hilary and see her blush a little.

Bryan looked at Kai with an eyebrow raised. Fortunately Rei and max both started a conversation with Hilary

"So how have you've been Hil?" Max asked

"Same old same old but guess what you guys" she leaned forward to whisper something in their ears.

Shock overcame curiosity and they both said," whoa….c'Mon take both of us on!"

Tala watched as they walked outside and takes something out of their pockets. Same as Kenny, Tyson, Kai, and Bryan as they watched what was happening outside.

Rei, Max, and Hilary all took out launchers and beyblades

"I bet she doesn't even know how to blade!" Tyson exclaimed.

3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP

"Go Drigger/Draciel!" Max and Rei shouted

Hilary just watched as Max and Rei's blades went in for the kill. "TIGER CLAW!"

Drigger appeared and started a vicious assault on Hilary's blade. Draciel did the same. It looked as if she was going to lose until she yelled out. "SHINIGAMI!"

Max and Rei's faces took on a look of shock as Hilary's black beyblade glowed an unnatural red. A dark six tailed fox with very sharp claws and teeth appeared out of her beyblade and roared ( A/N: Just think of a ninetails except with 6 tails and has black fur). Tala looked at the awesome sight of his Hilary's bit-beast

'My Hilary? Since when is it my Hilary? Well she is pretty……wait got to stop thinking of her but I can't'

"SHINIGAMI USE TERROR OF THE NIGHT THEN HIT & RUN!"

The dark fox began howling and the background became very dark and cold, electrical darkness started spouting out its mouth and it aimed the darkness towards the ground making small explosions appear from the ground and hit Max and Rei's beyblades. Then Shinigami started charging towards them and knock them out.

"DANG!" the audience shrieked.

"Did you see that attack 'Terror of the Night?' That was tight!" (You could tell I'm black) Tyson cried.

"Yeah that was really cool right Tala! Tala? "Bryan looked around to see him walkings towards Hilary while Max and Rei went to pick up their fallen blades and go back inside the Dojo.

"That was really good Hilary! I'm impressed!" Tala praised.

"Really thanks Tala!" Hilary thanked while blushing.

They both looked at each other, icy blue met crimson red and faces creeping so close they could see each others souls in their eyes. Slowly their lips met in a slow, short, heated, but meaningful kiss.

Tala was the first to break it, "So this means were goin' out Hill?"

"Yeah but at least we know we have an audience" She said while glancing towards the Dojo to see Bryan and Kai high fiving.

" And to think it all started with that beyblade match you had. How did you get that good?" He asked

"I think that's a story for another time don't you think so Tala?"

"Yeah….I love you"

"I love you too."

So people how did you like that Hate it love it? Just remember constructive criticism is nice but flames shall burn so don't flame me.

Duo: Ciao

Sniper: Ja for now people!

BPW signing out.


End file.
